Ron's Promise
by E.Handy
Summary: Sequel to 'Love of the Weasleys'. Only rated PG13 just incase. Hermione thought he was dead...so did Ron. When he comes back, Hermione has a disicion she must make with her heart. Not going to be finnished
1. Chapter 1 in which the story begins

Ron's Promise  
  
Summery: Sequel to Love of the Weasley's. George has been missing for a year now and no one's heard from Voldemort. Ron knows he loves Hermione, but she just cant let go of what might have been.  
  
Ok then, most of 'yall know me, so ya know, this'll just be like another chapter. For those of you who don't however, I am Pickled Cow. In this story though, just call me Chilli. It's my actual nickname (and it's shorter to type :P) I'm a depressed serial killer whose hobbies include killing, babysitting, fan fiction, plundering, burying. HAHAHAHAHAno. Acctually, I'm a perky teenage girl who lives on her computer. Pretty sad huh? The serial killer was more interesting. Oh, and sometimes it may take me a while to update, but I promise you, I always will. Now you might be able to manage reading this without reading Love of the Weasleys, but maybe not. It'll make more sense if you read the prequel to this though, but whatever, it's your choice.  
So I guess we'll get started like every great fanfiction starts:  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns practically everything in this story. Not me because remember I'm Chilli the teenage serial killer (has a ring to it :P) not J.K. Rowling...wish I was.  
  
::Start of story!!!::  
  
Ron silently tiptoed out of the room before she caught him watching her. He did it nearly every morning, for a year now. Sometimes she'd wake up, but those times, she was glad he was there. Those were the times her nightmares rattled her bones and scared every part of her. Ron knew what she felt. He had those nightmare every night.  
But his were different. Different scene, plot, and people. His were of the night, a year ago, when he'd lost the girl he'd loved because someone made a stupid guess and guessed wrong. In his dreams he was forced to relive that night over and over again. The he saw the same thing over again. Except Hayley was gone and Hermione was now in her place. And George, yes his dear brother George, was there. He was running to save Hermione screaming, "You promised Ron!! You promised!"  
Ron did his best to put his dreams out of his mind. It hung in his thoughts like fog, and it seeped through his head. The only cure for the pain it was causing, was sleep, were it could move to his eyes and dance in front of him all night.  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
Hermione's dreams showed quite a different horror. She was out on a lake, in a rowboat, with George, the one person she loved. He was there, saying he'd always be there, swearing he'd always be there. And suddenly, the lake's waters swirl and crash. Frightened Hermione looks to George, but he's gone. The oars hang there, free. She grasps them in a desprate attempt to save her life but the whole time, she really just wants to die. "George!" she calls out. "George I need you!! I love you!!" It's with that thought she wakes up, but it's one of those times when reality is worse then the nightmare.  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
Mrs. Weasley carefully balanced the tray as she carried it up to Ginny's room where Hermione slept these days. She gasped when she opened the door to find a fully dressed Hermione up and walking Hermione. "Hermione, dear?!"  
Hermione looked at her, her face grim. "It's been a year Mrs. Weasley. A year, and he's still not back. I have to face the facts. He's gone. I am bound to him no longer."  
On the last words, Mrs. Weasley gasped and dropped the tray. The wind gathered Hermione's words and they traveled out the window. The wind carried them far away, across the seas, to a young man who suddenly shivered at the sudden thought of losing the only thing that kept him going.  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
Harry bumped into Fred on the landing outside Ron's room. "Hey Fred," he said a little tentatively. Fred shrugged and sauntered off down the steps. He hadn't said much since George...went missing. He followed Fred downstairs where he found Angelina waiting.  
"Fred?" she asked hesitantly. Harry saw his face brighten the slightest little bit. Angelina saw it to and her face shown. "Are you ready for work Fred? It's a good day." Fred nodded and Harry watched sadly as one of the many people George had left an everlasting mark on, leave the house. He sat down on the couch and looked at the clock. Only a few more minutes. It was his day to answer the fire.  
Luckily for him, she was right on time. "Oh hello Harry dear," Neville's grandmother's face said from the fire. "Is it your day already? Oh how the time is passing." She gave a nervous chuckle.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Longbottom," Harry told her dully the exact moment Hermione walked into the room. "No news today." Mrs. Longbottom sighed. "I didn't really expect any different. But, I shall always have hope." A sharp voice interrupted, "You know as well as I do Mrs. Longbottom that he is not coming back. You should just forget about him...he's not coming back." Both the head and Harry looked very startled to see Hermione. So startled in fact that neither said anything. "What?" she asked incredulously. "I have legs and it's fine time I remember how to use them."  
Mrs. Longobottom left without another word. "How can you say something like that Hermione!" Harry yelled at her forgetting his surprise, "I would've thought you, of all people, would've been the most comfort!" Hermione glared. "Because it's the truth. You know it Harry, I see it in your eyes." His anger ebbed away. "Hermione...you can't mean that. You...love him." She held back a sob. "George is no more then a memory to me now."  
::::::::::::::  
  
Ron came in shortly after Hermione fled from the house in tears. "She's let him go Ron..." Harry moaned. Ron felt terrible about the joy that suddenly filled his heart. Hermione had finally let George go...he could, well, move in. "Harry, I promised George I'd take care of her..." Harry looked up before Ron could continue. "Ron, you're not seriously going to..." Rin looked at the floor. "You can't be serious!" Harry shouted out. "Does your brother's memory mean nothing!! And what about Hayley! Have you just completely forgotten about the old love of your life!" Harry regretted saying it the minute it came out of his house. Ron's ears were red and his eyes fiery. "She was the world to me Harry. She haunts my dreams every night. She will never...NEVER, be gone." With that he stormed out of the room and back up the stairs. Harry sat back down feeling miserable. It wasn't five minutes later when another person came in the room and took a seat next to him. "Harry," came Luna's airy voice. He let out a sob. "I hate him." Luna wrapped him in a hug. "It's ok. Next time, you'll win." Harry cried into her shoulder.  
  
Well...how was that for a first chapter, eh? Well next one will come out ASAP, but I have vacation first. :P See ya  
  
Chilli 


	2. Chapter 2 in which Hermione lets go

Well, vacation was cut short but it was really boring anyways. But it's not like we can't try again. We leave for a week so this'll be the last update before I leave. I'll be back though. Well I've decided to do a disclaimer every chapter so  
  
Disclaimer: It's not like it's changed overnight people, I'm still not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own squat of this really  
  
Ok now to recognize those wonderful people who deserve recognization...ya  
  
Romantic shade of blue: Eh...Ron'll get over it. But yeah, poor Hermione  
  
HermyGWeasley: bows Why thank you. It get sadder though so...get out those tissues!  
  
Dancechic4526: Well...I dunno if I'd say evil...stupid maybe...but as mich as I love Ron, I have to say, he is being a git  
  
Contraversial-Roses: You're crying?? :"( sniff....my words touch somebody. Glad you really think it's cute though. Yeah, ya know she's richer then the queen, not such a bad deal :P  
  
Kashiaga: Yes...it tis sad. But it gets better...well no that's a lie. It gets worse...then it gets better  
  
George's Brother Fred: Wow!! OOPS!! Thanx for pointing that out lol. They're just right next to each other.  
  
Janessa: three wows...wow...Don't die! (they might accuse me of murder noooo!!) :P  
  
Ok...so you people who don't review probably don't care about all that stuff so, just for you, I'm going to shut up now and get writing...HAPPY???? :P :P :P :P :P  
  
Start of Chapter  
  
Hermione tiptoed into the grove where she and George had first been together. She felt a need to be quiet and solemn. The wind blew gently at first and then, as if knowing her plan, picked up. She smiled, but it was a sad smile. One that showed how much she really missed him. She pulled out of her jacket the picture Mrs. Weasley had taken of her and George the last time she was at the Burrow. Just the sight of his slightly lopsided grin brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Oh George," she sobbed unable to hold back the tears any longer. "I loved you...so much, so much more then you will ever know. But..." she choked and sank to her knees. "I release you...George Weasley...you are no more then a memory to me now." And with everything she had, she let go of the picture. The wind picked it up and blew it over the tops of the trees and off into the distance. Hermione's small body shook with sobs. It was all she could do not to drown herself in the pond.  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
The picture continued flying, over houses and trees and lakes and rivers. It flew for many miles as though carried by magic. The wind carried it over countries, over cities, over towns. It carried it for three days, before dropping it at the magically at the bound feet of a young man. At the sight of the picture, the man lost all pride and hope. He broke down into sobs. Maniacal laughter surrounded him.  
  
"Oh they will come," it laughed. "Do not fear, they will come."  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Harry tried his hardest to shake off the unsettling feeling that had been bothering him ever since Hermione came in from outside. She went immediately to Ginny's room and refused to talk to anyone. Ron was acting much the same way, only he would talk to everyone but Harry.  
Luna did her best to comfort him but he felt awkward around her too. He hadn't realized it until that night at dinner, of which neither Ron nor Hermione attended, but he was the only one who had his "significant other" still alive. He felt lucky, but horrible. Luna seemed to understand though and gave him plenty of time to think to himself.  
  
Wish I could write a longer chapter but we're leavin so I have to go. I promise a long one when I get back. So much is gonna happen in this story. I'm like living thru it now lol Until the tree barks Chilli 


	3. Chapter 3 in which we learn a little

Well my vacation was boring and it's really a relief to be back to the computer!! Ok last chapter was short but this one won't be I assure you. I'm going to try and make it really long. But anyways, better say this  
  
Disclaimer: if I really owned all this I would not be sitting here writing this fan fiction  
  
Ok, now the other thing  
  
Sw33t Vi3t: Yes...crys...George!  
  
George's Brother Fred: Well, they're not much of a trio right now...doesn't Voldy just suck  
  
Pixieballerina: YAAY! runs around waving my ten!  
  
daniel-radcliffes-girl: I'm back!  
  
Contraversial-Roses: seriously? Don't worry, I'll be sure to end with another confusing remark :P  
  
Kashiaga: Hey! You rhymed!  
  
romantic shade of blue: yeah...vacation was a dud...but that doesn't matter...I'm hoooome!!  
  
Ok, for all you Ron/Hermione lovers, you'll like this chapter. For all you George/Hermione lovers, please refrain from beating you're computer to a pulp while envisioning my face plastered on it. And all you people who jut like my story and don't give a care who ends up with who, you'll have a fun time choosing a side.  
  
And without further ado (does anyone know what that really is?) I give you our feature presentation! (in short, story's starting)  
  
Story Start  
  
It took Ron three hours to work up enough courage to go see Hermione. He knew everyone else was at dinner, now was his chance. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door to Ginny's room.  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking Ron?!" Hermione scolded him. He stared at her shocked. Her face was worn and tear-streaked but it seemed that was the only part of her that was mourning. She had put on a deep red camisole and was wearing short cutoffs, very short cutoffs. Her hair was strait and brushed back into a ponytail. Ron was taken aback and couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, will you quit looking at me like I'm a piece of chicken!" She walked over to him and popped his mouth shut. "There. And quit drooling."  
  
She made a move to brush by him but he quickly grabbed her arm. "Whoa Hermione! What's up?"  
  
She sniffed, "I have no idea what you mean."  
  
He slowly pulled her back into the room and closed the door. "Oh come on Hermione. Drop the cover. You were all mopey this morning and then you went outside for hours and when you came back in you went strait here and didn't talk to anyone. And now, I walk in here and find you looking all..." he trailed off unsure of the right word to use.  
  
Hermione looked mildly pleased. "It's nothing Ron. I've let your brother go. It's been a year and I need to move on."  
  
"So you don't...don't feel anything for him anymore?"  
  
In answer to his question she leaned over and kissed him, long and hard. Ron was wide-eyed the whole time. When she pulled away they were both smiling. "There," she said a strange look of sadness and relief on her face, "I feel nothing for him at all."  
  
"I guess taking care of her won't be so hard..." Ron muttered as Hermione left the room to go eat. Ron didn't move.  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????  
  
George lay curled on the forest floor. Dried blood caked his face and arms. He moaned softly before letting out a bellow. "It's been over a year now! What are you keeping me here for! I am no threat to you! Let me go!!"  
  
Voldemort seemed to appear before him. "Yes, you are no threat, no threat at all. But that bratty little witch friend of yours!" his hands clenched into tight fists.  
  
"You leave Hermione alone you son of a—"  
  
Voldemort cut him off with a laugh, "Oh but I can't!" He laughed again at the mix of anger and confusion on George's face. "You've been here, sobbing in your own blood and pity for a year, and you still don't know."  
  
George thrashed out against his bindings. "I'll kill you! What do you want with her!?"  
  
Voldemort smiled, "Oh, this is precious. Did your little girlfriend not tell you about her part in the prophesy? Did she not tell you about the startling surge in her magic?"  
  
George glared at him but remained silent.  
  
"No, I suppose she wouldn't. She never cared about you anyways."  
  
"You're lying," George growled. "She loves me!"  
  
Voldemort laughed again. "Really Mr. Weasley? What about the picture? What about...these,"  
  
Pictures began to fill George's mind. Pictures of Hermione snapping at Mrs. Weasly, pictures of Hermione letting their picture flap into the wind, pictures of her kissing Ron.  
  
"No!" George screamed out. He shut his eyes in pain but the pictures still burned into his brain. "Noooooo!"  
  
Voldemort laughed as George squirmed helpless on the muddy grass.  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Harry looked up surprised as Hermione thumped down the stairs. She looked, well, really good in what she was wearing. He watched as Luna nudged him and eyed him questioningly. Hermione beamed at them all.  
  
"Um, are you ok Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione's smile just grew. "Oh yes. I'm quite fine. I hope I'm not too late for dinner."  
  
Mrs. Weasley seemed to regain her composer. "Oh no! Of course not dear! Do come sit down."  
  
Harry looked at the faces of the other people at the small table. Fred's gaze was nothing short of hatred. Angelina, who had stayed for dinner, lay a calming hand on his arm. He looked away, furious, as Hermione took her seat. Not a second too late, Ron stumbled in looking more stunned then anyone else at the table.  
  
"I—I think I'm going to go take a walk," he choked out before running out the door.  
  
Hermione jumped up just as Mrs. Weasley set her plate down. "You know what? A walk sounds lovely! I think I'll go join Ron." And with that she hurried out the door after him leaving the once cheering table in stunned silence.  
  
Ok, so it wasn't as long as I had hoped it would be. But this one did have a lot of info crammed into it so I hope you paid attention. Next update should come soon.  
  
Here's your useless fact for the day: Approximately 16 Canadians have their appendices removed, when not required, every day.  
  
See, you never know when that might come up on a game show you could be on so from now on, just for you, I'm going to burn useless facts into your mind :P  
  
Until Niagara Falls! (see Metal-head! Told you!)  
  
Chilli 


	4. Chapter 4 in which Hermione feels guilty

I knew you guys would hate what I did to George. I am really sorry! I love George too!  
  
Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, then I'd own all this. But as I've said, I'm not.  
  
Contraversial-Roses: See, I'm helping you become smarter :P George will get—um—better. Yeah.  
  
Sw33t Vi3t: Ack! Don't kill the messenger! Well, Voldemort is evil, well beyond evil, and Hermione is being stupid, but all ends—well I guess you could say.  
  
Pixieballerina: glad you thought so  
  
Triniroo: George did absolutely nothing, I know. He's only caught up in all this. As for Hermione and the Prophecy, I know, but—well—you'll see. I'm pretending there was more to the prophecy.  
  
daniel-radcliffes-girl: ya, it was. But here's the next chapter.  
  
Ok, people, please pay attention to all of the info in this chapter, it's a very key chapter. I don't have too much to say so I'll get on with it.  
  
::Start of Story::  
  
Ron hurried out the door and leaned up against the house, his eyes closed. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. "She kissed me," he breathed.  
  
"You bet she did!" Ron turned around, startled, to face a smiling Hermione. "Hey Ron," she began her smile slowly fading.  
  
Ron sighed, knowing what was coming. "You made a mistake, I know."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, the opposite actually. I haven't felt this way since you're brother," she faded off.  
  
Ron just stared. "Are you saying, saying that,"  
  
Hermione nodded this time and moved closer to him, and closer, and closer until they were kissing again.  
  
At that exact moment, and very worried Harry came out the door. "Ron?!" he exclaimed upon seeing the two of them. "Hermione?" The two pulled apart immediately looking guilty.  
  
"Um," Ron said.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started, "I think you and I need to talk."  
  
Hermione hung her head, ashamed. "Ok."  
  
Harry walked over and led her away with his arm around her shoulders. He couldn't help but shoot a glare back at Ron.  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
"Hermione? What the hell is going on?"  
  
It was several minutes before Hermione spoke again. "I—I let George go Harry. I needed to move on."  
  
"But so quickly?! And with his little brother!? Hermione, what are you thinking!"  
  
"Quit acting like he might come back Harry!!" Hermione screamed suddenly overcome with rage. Everything she'd been feeling and held back came pouring out. "He's dead Harry! George Weasley is dead! He's not coming back! He left me! He left me here all by myself! Everything he'd promised, everything we planned," she choked back a sob and Harry pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Oh, Hermione," he soothed as she cried into his shoulder. "Hermione, I lost someone too. And it's going to heal. Everything's going to be all right."  
  
"But-but why am I s-so attracted t-to Ron?" she hiccupped.  
  
Harry pushed her back. "When George left," Harry placed a hand over her heart, "he left a hole right here." Hermione seemed to be holding her breath. "He left a hole, that can never be filled. You-you're just trying to make it go away."  
  
Hermione broke down again and Harry held her as she cried.  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Ron stood there for what seemed like hours. Finally, Harry and Hermione came out of the woods, Harry with his arm around Hermione. Hermione laughed a little and had a small smile in the corner of her mouth. As they neared Hermione gave Harry a small hug and hurried past Ron into the house.  
  
"Well," Ron said incredulously, "you and Hermione seem very friendly."  
  
Harry glared at Ron again. "We're friend's Ron. I was giving Hermione the comfort and support she needed. I can't say the same for her other—friend."  
  
Ron growled and flew at Harry. Within seconds the two were rolling on the ground, friend against friend.  
  
It was Fred who ended up pulling them apart. "What the hell are you two doing?" he roared. He was holding Ron by the collar as Harry stood there wiping the blood off his bottom lip. Angelina stood back looking horrified.  
  
"He started it!" Ron accused still swinging wildly in Fred's grip.  
  
"You lying—"  
  
"I started it," Hermione murmured from behind them. "It's all my fault. I never should have come back!" With a sob she tore from the yard and was out of site before anyone reacted.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron and Harry called out in unison. There was no answer. Fred dropped Ron and ran inside. Angelina was hot on his heels.  
  
With an angry look at Ron, as though this was his fault, Harry took off in the direction Hermione had gone. Ron just stood there.  
  
"I'm not doing such a great job am I George," he muttered before hurrying off after Harry.  
  
I didn't put as much as I wanted to in this chapter but this seems like a good place to end it for now. Next chapter is all about what part Hermione plays in the prophecy and we see George again.  
  
Useless fact of the day: 20252 is Smokey the Bear's own zip code.  
  
All these facts are true by the way  
  
Until the horse flies Chilli 


	5. Note to you from me

It's me, Chilli. I'm here to tell you that it might be a while till I update again. A few friends and me are going on a trip for about a week and then I have to go camping. Then my boyfriend gets back and I have camp. After camp my boyfriend and me have a couple things planned. But I will get and update in before the end of August, you have my word. Until then remember this  
  
In New York State, it is still illegal to shoot a rabbit from a moving trolley car.  
  
So don't shoot any rabbits and look out for updates later in August  
  
The Great and Wonderful Chilli 


	6. Chapter 5 in which George learns a lot

I'm back and in a good mood so this should be a good long chapter. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to skip reader recognition this chapter though because I've been having Internet problems. Here's this though:

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns like—well—all of this. That lucky gal

So here's a recap. Hermione ran off Harry ran after her and Ron after him. Fred ran inside. George is being tormented by Voldemort and Hermione has a part in the prophecy.

??START??

"Hermione!" George screamed out yet again in his sleep.

Voldemort laughed. "She's on her way boy!"

George awoke with a start, "What'd you mean? She's not—"

Voldemort just laughed. "You—you—"George stammered out not able to think of a word low enough to describe what exactly Voldemort was. "Why do you need her anyways?!"

Voldemort looked at him with a strange look of disbelief and amusement. "She really didn't tell you, did she? My, my, isn't this precious."

"What the hell," George roared, "are you talking about?!"

"You're Hermione plays a part in that damn prophecy! 'Powerful is the much loved witch with powers anew who aids in the defeat that devours the Dark Lord through.'"

"You're lying, it can't be Hermione!"

"What other witch does that filth Potter treasure?"

"But—but" George stammered, "She doesn't have any new powers!"

"How else did she save you lot from the most powerful spell I can perform?"

George lay speechless. "Exactly," Voldemort sneered.

"But, but why do you need me..."

"Because, there is one more line to the prophecy. 'And he who loves this witch of power is the key to lead to her devour.'"

George's scream echoed throughout the world, seeping into the hearts of anyone who'd ever loved.

????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Hermione wiped her tears away as she slowed to a walk. "It's all my fault, I-I should have told him!"

"Told who, what?" Hermione started and turned around. Harry stood there against the tree arms crossed a worried look on his face. "You are one hard person to catch Hermione."

Hermione flew into his arms, "It's all my fault Harry! The prophecy! I-I was in it b-but Dumbledor said I co-couldn't t-tell you g-guys!"

"Hermione?! Calm down? What about the prophecy?"

Hermione took a deep breath and recited, "Powerful is the much loved witch with powers anew who aids in the defeat that devours the Dark Lord through."

Harry stared open mouthed, "Is that all?"

"That I know of, yes."

"Oh Hermione, you should've at least told us about your rise in powers!"

"I thought you would've noticed," she whimpered.

"Oh Hermione," Harry moaned and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into his shoulder. And that was how Ron found them.

???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Fred practically broke down the door in his rush to reach the kitchen. "Mum!" he cried out.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Angelina offered trying to help.

The plump women hurried out, "What's the matter?"

"Hermione's—gone," Fred got out between breathes.

"Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Ginny! Hurry dear, get your broom. You too," she added to Fred.

Fred, Ginny, and Angelina were ready to go in three minutes. "Good Luck dears," Mrs. Weasley wished kissing them all. With that the search party was off.

Ok so this one, not last one, is the important chapter. I'll try and update as soon as possible but it might not be till next month. I'll try though.

Useless fact: Little known, and even less appreciated, the United States actually has a mothers-in-law day.

Until the butter flys

Chilli


	7. Chapter 6 in which everybody's friends a...

Right...well I feel like scum. For one, I'm back in school which is enough to kill off any decent person. And then I haven't had time to update for a number of reasons (like my stupid virus infected computer. Kill all pop-ups!). Oh, and my dog is like injured. On the bright side though my friend's got a new little sister. However, with all this chaos, please understand, I'm gonna have to skip reader recognition again. I am reeeeeally sorry. As soon as I get a little more organized, I promise they'll be back.

Now, as a heads up, the story is not even close to over. I'll bet you thought Hermione was gonna go find George and they'd defeat Voldemort and Ron would be mad and that would be bad. Well, sorry, not so easy. That would be a rather short story anyways. Remember, this story is about Ron and Hermione. Not George and Hermione, Ron and Hermione. (Don't yell at me sheesh it's just a story) So there won't be much George and Hermione till the end, which will be a little while.

Ok, so neways. I'll shut up and get on with it.

??START??

* * *

"Comfort her Harry!?" Ron laughed. "Right."

Hermione jumped out of Harry's arms. "Ron..." she began.

"I was comforting her Ronald!" Harry cut in. "You don't even know the half of it!"

"Harry..." Hermione warned.

"Yeah, well she seems very comforted!"

"Ron..."

"Well then I did a better job then you!"

"Harry..."

"Ha! Comfort my arse. Bloddy hell Harry! If you—"

Hermione lost her temper. "Shut up both of you!!" She turned towards Ron. "I came out here to—well just to get away. Harry was just here to see if I was ok. I do not like him in that way. Will you just calm down."

Ron bowed his head ashamed.

"And you Harry," Hermione scolded rounding on the dark haired boy who cowered under her glare. "Ron is your best friend. I am fine and from now on...I will take care of myself."

"No!" Ron interjected. "I can't let you do that."

"And why not?"

"Because..."

Harry stepped in. "Because he promised George he'd take care of you Hermione." He smiled at Ron. "And he can do that. I'm not your older brother Herm."

Ron smiled at Harry and the two boys laughed as Ron punched Harry's shoulder. "Thanks mate."

"Is that really true?" Hermione asked in a tiny voice.

Ron and Harry turned to face her startled. They had almost forgotten she was there. "What?"

"Ron, did George really ask you to protect me?"

Ron nodded firmly. "Yeah. Why?"

Hermione let out a gasping sob. "He knew..."

"Hermione?" Ron asked concerned.

"He knew he wasn't coming back."

* * *

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Voldemort's eyes shot open. "No, she's not coming. Maybe I have been wrong?" He shut his eyes again and the face of a freckly young redhead swam in front of his eyes. "No. No it can't be."

He glanced over and the once withering George who now stared up at him in triumph. "That's my brother. I told him—to protect her."

"No! Lord Voldemort is never wrong! It just may take a while. Sleep." Voldemort pointed his wand at the twin and George felt his muscles tense.

"No. What. Are. You. Doing."

"Sleep boy. Sleep until she comes again." George's movements stopped all together as his breathing became smooth and even.

* * *

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Fred's search team met with Hermione, Ron, and Harry half way out of the woods.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed dipping down and landing beside her. She wrapped her friend in a hug. "You're ok!"

"Where's Luna?" Harry demanded of Fred.

Fred pointed over his shoulder. "Calm down mate. She's back at the house safe and sound." Harry let out a deep sigh of relief. "Well, mates, what are you waitin' for. Let's get going. Mum'll have a fit if we don't get back soon."

He mounted his broom and Angelina settled behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned his head and smiled at her. Hermione swung her leg over the back of Ginny's broom and closed her eyes. Ron and Harry got on Angelina's unoccupied broom. Each person kicking off the ground they headed home to The Burrow.

Hermione opened her eyes to look at Ron and was startled to find him staring back at her. She smiled and he waved. Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. Hermione went back to closing her eyes. She did not like flying.

Ron's eyes never left Hermione. He loved her, he really did. And he would protect her with his life. There was something strange though, like she was hiding something from him.

By the time they reached The Burrow the sun was setting. Everyone in a much better mood then they had been that morning they hurried inside to a worried Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh you're all ok! Oh I was so worried!"

"Mum!" Ron flushed as his mom pulled him into a hug. "We're fine."

She turned her attention to Hermione. "Dumbledor wishes to speak with you dear. He contacted me not three minutes after Fred left to find you."

Hermione gulped. "Um, did he mention what he wanted to talk about?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Are you ok Hermione?" Ron asked concerned.

Hermione nodded slowly then, "No, no I'm not." And it was true. She had gone pale and seemed like she was ready to get sick. "I—I think I'll just go lie down for a while." With that she raced upstairs dramatically leaving the rest of them staring after her.

* * *

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Ok, skipping all sorts of ending stuff here cuz I want to get this update in. I'm going to try from now on to update at least every two weeks, but you've gotta understand, my teachers have no respect for fanfiction and they don't see it as a reason as to why I didn't do my literature homework. So, I guess I had better go do that

**_Chilli_**


End file.
